


Brother

by Sapphire_One



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Men Crying, Sad Ending, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_One/pseuds/Sapphire_One
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Imagine if Optimus had managed to kill Megatron and the Matrix of Leadership exited his body because he accomplished his mission and Orion Pax woke up over the corpse of his dead friend.





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brother's Original Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407658) by kaitouhime1412. 



> I found the prompt on Tumblr and it's been rattling around in my head ever since! I'd like to credit the person responsible for the prompt on tumblr as kaitouhime1412! They have brilliant ideas and you should check out their blog!

The sword was driven through the silver mechs spark chamber. After the long hard battle, finally it was over. The war was over.

Optimus locked optics with Megatron as he fell to his knees. The tyrant gave a strangled gasp and clawed at the invader to his body. His mouth twisted and turned to try and form words. Megatron’s optics slowly began to lose their scarlet glow, and his body seemed to lose it’s life like shine. 

Optimus watched as he died before him, with saddened optics. “Goodbye…. Brother,” He whispered as the last bit of life drained from him and he slumped over, to the ground, optics offlined forever.

Optimus pulled his sword from the body of his once brother in arms and stepped away. However a burning sensation arose in his chest and he was engulfed in a bright light. 

“Optimus!!” His comrades called, panicked. The light grew brighter as the matrix exited his body and rose above into the air before abruptly vanishing. The light around the Prime’s body depleted. His mission was finally completed after centuries upon centuries of ruthless war.

He opened his optics, and stumbled slightly. “Where… Where am I…?” The young mech murmured. He forced his optics to refocus and saw his best friend on the ground, energon still seeped from the wound in his chest. 

“Megatronus…? Megatronus…. Are you okay? You’re bleeding… were you injured in a battle?” He asked kneeling beside him and gently shaking his shoulder. “Were you out drinking again? You know how I feel about that... I don’t think that we’re-” He rolled him over to find the still bleeding wound over his spark chamber. His optics went wide with shock and pain. “Megatronus…?” He choked. Optimus quickly rolled him onto his back and tried to compress the wound with his already energon covered hands. 

His voice had risen an octave as he tried to get him to open his optics. “Don’t worry… it’s okay, you’re okay! Please wake up… Wake up this isn’t funny! Megatronus!! You have to open your optics!! Medic!! Someone!! Anyone!! We need a medic!!” He shouted tears beginning to stream down his face as he frantically shook him and cried his name. 

Ratchet shook his helm sadly and walked up to him. “Optimus… Optimus do you know what is going on?”

Optimus turned his helm to the medic. “Ratchet! Ratchet you have to help him, he’s bleeding! I don’t know what happened! Why won’t he wake up?! Ratchet you have to save him, please Ratchet help him!!” He pleaded frantically, his arms trembling as he tried to grab the medic’s arm. 

Ratchet stood there, saddened by the display. “Optimus can you tell me where you are.” 

“Ratchet what are you talking about? Stop asking questions!! He’s dying!! You can’t just let him die!! Why aren’t you helping him!?!?!” Optimus sobbed, still scrambling to get anything for his best friend. He turned back to the fallen tyrant and frantically grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “Megatronus wake up!! Wake up! Wake up!! You have to wake up!!! You can’t leave me!! You’re the only family I have!! You have to Wake up!! Ratchet please help him… please… you have to… help… help him you can’t let him die…” He sobbed. 

Ratchet simply allowed him to mourn, he placed a hand on his shoulder. The others simply bowed their heads in respect for his mourning. “Orion…?” He attempted using his prePrime name and that had gotten his attention. “I’m very sorry, but there isn’t anything I can do… He’s gone.” He said softly. 

The distraught mech slowly bowed his head, more tears slipping down his cheek. “He’s my brother Ratchet...He was my brother….” He sobbed softly. Ratchet simply pulled him into a hug. He knew there was nothing that could console him at the moment, and was just there for him. 

He allowed him to mourn not over the monster called Megatron, but the brother he had loved called Megatronus. After all, what could you say to someone who woke up to standing over the corpse of their best friend? Ratchet held him until he had to sedate him to get him to sleep. There would be more mourning and more grieving tomorrow when he was told the full story.


End file.
